Harry Potter and the Return of the OFG
by maniac4.0
Summary: The sequel to Harry Potter and the Obsessed Fan Girls. And now there is a new member of the gang. Three guesses who!
1. The Second Beginning

Disclaimer:  
  
Duckie: Howdy Doody!  
  
*Noodlez stares at Duckie in a weird way*  
  
Noodlez: Howdy Doody'?  
  
Duckie: *blush* YesI really have no idea where that came from  
  
Noodlez: That's what my parents say about me!  
  
*Duckie blinks confusedly while Noodlez counts how many people are reading the fic*  
  
Noodlez: One, two, seven  
  
*Duckie smacks herself in the forehead*  
  
Duckie: Did anyone ever tell you you're a dimwit?  
  
Noodlez: *nods* Yes, many times. *looks at the readers* Did anyone tell you that we don't own Harry Potter? *waits expectantly for answer* No? Well, THAT'S BECAUSE WE DO! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Duckie: NO NO NO! NOODLEZ, ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US ARRESTED?! WE CAN'T CLAIM HARRY!  
  
Noodlez: Fine, finebut I do own--  
  
Duckie: --A nice little pass to get you into that pretty building, see that over there? *hands Noodlez piece of paper, shoves her in direction of nearby asylum*  
  
*Noodlez giggles and runs towards the building*  
  
Duckie: *phew!* Well, in case we didn't make it obvious enough, we don't own Harry Potter or any characters affiliated with it. We just like to mess with them! So read on, and enjoy the fic!  
  
Hey everyone out there! Here's a recap for ya: when we last left ya, Duckie (thaaaaaats me!) had been kidnapped by 2 mysterious men with their faces covered and Noodlez was going to save her (God help me!). All right-y then, now that you're all caught up, let the games begin.....or the story, whichever fun phrase you prefer!  
  
  
  
**Harry Potter and the Return of the Fan Girls  
**  
  
Chapter One: Soupy Pillows and Turban Wearing Dudettes  
  
[scene: you're probably thinking "omg, not this AGAIN!!" well too bad if you are 'cause this is fun! Now, Duckie is on top of a very tall building and is asleep. She wakes up and tries to remember where she is. And that's where our story starts....]   
  
(A/n: Once again, anything that starts with scene:' is written by Duckie, after Duckie comes Bond's addition (a new author to our fics! we all have her to thank for our being posted! love ya, Bond!), and then comes Noodlez's part. The order repeats itself like that, just in case you'd like to know! ^.~)  
  
Duckie sat up, yawned, blinked a few times, and looked around. She couldn't see anything but sky because she was so high up in the air, on top of a building. Then she remembered the 2 weird men that she had been kidnapped by.  
  
"Well, this is dandy," she muttered to herself. "How am I going to get myself out of this one? Those huge ogre-like men took my wand!"  
  
Duckie stood up and paced around a bit, trying to think of what to do. She had sent Noodlez the letter days ago and still she had not come to the rescue. She had rescued Noodlez at least a zillion times a few months ago when they had gone to Hogwarts, why couldn't Noodlez save her now? Duckie sat down on the ground again and shook her head. If she could help it, Duckie tried not to think about her adventures at Hogwarts too much. They made her sad, remembering how she and her blond, slightly insane friend, Noodlez, had escaped many dangers (such as Azkaban, the giant squid, and detention with Snape--all Noodlez's fault to begin with) and met up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione at the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She especially missed Ron...but that was another story. Suddenly a loud thud, thud, thud brought her back to her senses. And, from a concealed trapdoor in the floor of the roof she was currently trapped on, her 2 kidnappers came up and handed her some food.  
  
"I thought I told you I wanted freakin' pancakes!" Duckie yelled, though not as loudly as she usually did.  
  
Pancakes made her think of Noodlez and her escape from Azkaban, and Ron eating his shirt sleeve because he was so hungry. Therefore, she wasn't in the mood to much else then sit around and mope (most unlike herself if I may say so).  
  
"Well, too bad!" said one of her kidnappers in a stupid voice. "Just...drink your soup! And if you're good, maybe we'll let you have a cracker!"  
  
"Or a piece of chocolate cake!" said the other and in the same stupid tone.  
  
His partner in crime slapped him upside the head. "You idiot!" he said. "We're supposed to be TORTURING her! Since when is chocolate cake torture?"  
  
"Well, I find it often gives me a rash just above my-"  
  
"Wait a minute!" said Duckie suddenly. "I know who you two are!"  
  
"Oh?" asked the second, head-slapping one. "And how would you know that?"  
  
"Because you and your friend Goyle aren't wearing your masks, Crabbe," answered a voice from behind Duckie.  
  
Duckie turned around and saw a girl who was wearing a turban over her blond hair, jeans, and a sweat shirt. Duckie had never seen this girl before, and she just couldn't get over the turban and blond hair. They reminded her of the two things she was trying not to think about: Hogwarts and Noodlez. In order to stop these thoughts, she laid down and used her bowl of soup as a pillow, and sighed deeply with a frown on her face, humming and growing depressed again.  
  
"You other idiot!" said Goyle. "You forgot the masks! Now Master Malfoy will have our heads in a pool of tomato pies!"  
  
"Well, I don't think it'll come to that," said the turban girl.  
  
"Oh yeah? And what makes you say that?" asked Crabbe, pretending to be cool, smart, and that he had a date to the Yule Ball.  
  
"Because he's dead, and a ghost, and transparent," said the turban girl. "Therefore he can't push you in a pool of tomato pies."  
  
"Who said anything about pushing?" said Goyle. "He can use his MIND POWERS, spelled in all capitals, on us!"  
  
"Oh, MIND POWERS, spelled in all capitals, eh?" said the turban girl again. "Well, how does he use these MIND POWERS, spelled in all capitals?"  
  
"He says," explained Crabbe, " 'Now I'll use my MIND POWERS, spelled in all capitals, on you!' and tells us what to do. And we do it! Because of the MIND POWERS--"  
  
"Spelled in all capitals?" completed the turban girl.  
  
"Yes! Exactly!" said Goyle.  
  
The girl with the blonde hair, turban, jeans, and sweat shirt clapped a hand to her forehead and shook her turban-ish head.  
  
"You losers!" she said. "Malfoy wasn't controlling you with MIND POWERS, spelled in all capitals! He just figured you were so incredibly dense that you'd believe he put MIND POWERS, spelled in all capitals, on you if he said he did! Is that the only reason you're attacking Duckie here and won't give her any pancakes or a pillow so she doesn't have to lie in the soup?"  
  
"How did you know my name?" asked Duckie, still depressed.  
  
Everyone ignored her though and continued their conversations, or in Goyle's case, throwing bits of his pocket lint off the side of the building and shouting things after the lint like, "I'll miss you Harvey! Toodle-loo Alfonso! Fare-the-well, Miss Froo Froo Sue!"  
  
"Hey, an idea just occurred to me!" said Crabbe. The turban girl whipped out a notebook and quill and began jotting down these words:  
  
"Dear Diary, Today Crabbe had an idea......"  
  
"What a minute," said Goyle. "I forgot it. Me and Crabbe share a brain you know. Today was his day to have it. Even though it was SUPPOSED to be MY DAY!"  
  
"Spelled in all capitals?" helped the turban girl.  
  
"Most indubidably," said Goyle, pretending that he was smart, knew what the words "most indubidably" meant (I don't even know, so there's no way Goyle could possibly know), and that he had a date to the Yule Ball. (The boys were in therapy, see, to learn how to cope with rejection. They're in the "pretending" stage at present.)  
  
"Anyway, my idea!" said Crabbe. "Lets go eat some pancakes! And then we can clobber Malfoy for using his MIND POWERS-"  
  
"Spelled in all capitals?" helped Duckie, feeling a little less depressed now that she might be freed.  
  
"I'm the one WITH the brain in my head today, remember?" said Crabbe irritably.  
  
"Sorry," apologized the Duck.  
  
"But Crabbe!" shouted Goyle, abandoning his lint-murder for a minute. "We're on the three-hundred and seventy-seventh floor! How will we get down to the ground so we can eat pancakes and clobber Malfoy?"  
  
"Aren't you lucky I have the brain today, Goyle?" said Crabbe. "I know exactly how to solve our problem. You see, we'll tie these rocks to our feet, and jump off the side of the building! That way, we'll land on the ground and gravity will surely be enforced!"  
  
"Wow, you sure are smart, Crabbe," said Goyle, his voice full of admiration. "I'd have never thought of that!"  
  
"Now it might be smart to check with someone whose had a brain in their head for more then 24 hours at a time," said Crabbe, pretending to be smart, that he had a nice pair of green underwear, and that he had a date to the Yule Ball (see how nicely that therapy is going?). "You there! Turban dudette! Is this a smart idea?"  
  
"You're the brains of the operation!" replied the turban girl.  
  
"Right then! Lets go Goyle!" said Crabbe.  
  
And the two little therapy patients jumped up on the side of the building, sung a few Broadway songs, and pretended they both had dates to the Yule Ball. Then they jumped.  
  
"Bye!" shouted Duckie.  
  
"WE FORGOT THE ROCKS!!!!!!" shouted Crabbe as his voice faded out.  
  
"SPELLED IN ALL CAPITALS!!!!!" shouted Goyle in the same fashion.  
  
"Well, don't just sit there, Duckie!" said the girl with the turban on her head. "We have to go and save Hogwarts! And find Noodlez, I think she got lost...."  
  
"Why, what's happened at Hogwarts and to Noodlez? What's your name and why do have a turban on your head?" asked Duckie getting to her feet.  
  
"Today is Pretend to be Quirrel Day on my 'Have an Evil Dress Day for 365 Days calendar!" said the turban girl. "And my name is............."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Read and Review and we'll love you too!  
  



	2. Meeting Bond YAY!

Hey guys! I've been really busy and I am REALLY sorry. So..... for a special treat... I am posting two el chapiteros today! Here they are....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
........Evan (haha) but names aren't important-"  
  
  
"If they aren't important then why did you tell me what your name is?" Duckie was totally confused.  
  
"Fine! If you want to call me something that badly then call me Bond."  
  
*spy music plays*  
  
Evan-now-Bond strikes a pose.  
  
"Excuse me, did you say Bond?"  
  
"Yes Bond, Evan Bond," she looks at an imaginary camera and cocks an eyebrow.  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
Bond looked crestfallen.  
  
"Well enough of this talk we must save Noodlez!" Bond strikes another pose.  
  
"Ok will you quit, it's getting really old."  
  
"Fine." Bond pouted.  
  
"What happened to Noodlez? What's happening at Hogwarts? Where is my wand?"  
  
"Well some kids found Noodlez plastered to the side of a tree while on a hiking trip. Scarred them for life."  
  
"Wow, that would be pretty disturbing to see a person slammed into a tree."  
  
"Yes let alone seeing Noodlez when you're too young to cope with that experience," Bond shuddered. "Well, I'm one of their friends so the wizards who found her gave me her belongings, including the letter you sent her."  
  
"I didn't send her a letter!"  
  
Bond shoved a large book into Duckies' hands.  
  
"Read the script," she said, "Page one."  
  
Duckie read quickly.  
  
"Oh yeah, that letter!"  
  
Just then Snape came into view.  
  
"Hello ladies what are you doing here on this fine day."  
  
"We-we were just......watching the penguins migrate south for the winter."  
  
"That has to be the lamest excuse I've ever heard. And I'm a TEACHER!'"  
  
"Oooh, look out for the bigshot teacher!" Bond said under her breath.  
  
Snape began to smoke out the ears. He raised his wand and was about to shout out a spell when a rather large book came in contact with his head. This was an unfortunate move. Quite regrettable really. Snape was knocked unconscious instantly (he woke up in the hospital two weeks later and wore a large bandage on his right temple for another month and has had a fear of books ever since, but that's beside the point. The point is that Snape was knocked unconscious.)  
  
"Nice swing!" Bond said giving Duckie a high five.  
  
"Thanks but how am I going to get my wand back? Crabbe and Goyle had it." she said, glancing over the edge.  
  
"Duckie! Did you or did you not witness the events that just took place? Do not look over the edge!"  
  
"But how do I get my wand?'  
  
"That's easy! Accio Duckie's wand!" Bond held out a hand and all of the sudden Duckie's wand had zoomed straight into it.  
  
"YEOUCH! OW-OW-OW-OW!" Bond hopped in circles holding her hand.  
  
Duckie picked up her wand.  
  
"What' s going on at Hogwarts?"  
  
"I don't know." Bond stopped whimpering. "Let's go take a little looksy."  
  
"We'll need to get Noodlez on the way."  
  
"Yes, and I've heard about your first experience at Hogwarts so I think we'll need a disguise."  
  
"How about exchange students?"  
  
"That's crazy! So crazy," Bond looked at an invisible camera again, "It justMight...Work!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Meanwhile  



	3. Reunion

Noodlez struggled against the sticky substance that held her to the tree.  
  
"Darn it! I knew those pancakes would be the death of me! Curse that maple syrup!" she screamed to no one in particular.  
  
Noodlez then noticed she had an audience of rather curious squirrels. They stared at hershe stared at themneither one could figure out who had more brain cellsNoodlez hastily broke out in song to prove she was mighty over the rodents.  
  
"Just sit right back and you'll hear a tale, a tale of a fateful trip! It started out at my high school and ended in syrup! I set right off to save my friend, who's named after waterfowl, then took a break to eat pancakes and now I'm here with y'all! You stare at me cause I'm so great and you know you cannot win! Noodlez has proclaimed herself, mightier than rodents' kin!" she sang to the tune of the Gilligan's Island Theme Song.  
  
The squirrels blinked at the strange creature they thought was harming their beloved tree, and then they began to pelt her with various nuts and berries. Noodlez spat indignantly at the squeaky creatures who threw things at her, how dare they!  
  
Back to Duckie and Bond  
  
"I'll be Big Bird and you can be Mickey Mouse!" shouted Bond triumphantly, "I knew we could pull this off!"  
  
Duckie shook her head, "I don't wanna be Disney! Let's wear fake mustaches instead!"  
  
Bond stared at the Duck, "No way! Mustache's are for squares! I'm totally oblong, dude!" she said, giving Duckie the thumbs-up' sign.  
  
The two were finding it extremely difficult to decide how they were to disguise themselves so they could get back to Hogwarts. Then, Duckie had an idea.  
  
"Let's get yogurt!"  
  
"YEA!" squealed Bond. The pair skipped off in the direction of the nearest yogurt vendor  
  
*Times speeds up and over the course of a few hours we see the girls eating yogurt, buying scissors and glue to make paper dolls for their ferrets, and log rolling down a hill into a puddle of grassdid I just call it a puddle?Ah well*  
  
"Now what?" asked Duckie, she seemed to forget past events so quickly that she decided she was going to chew on the nearest tree, like a beaver, "HOW MUCH WOOD COULD A WOODCHUCK CHUCK?!"  
  
"We were going to disguise ourselves."  
  
"Oh yea," Duckie said, spitting out a small hunk of wood, "What now?"  
  
"You realize you just reversed your previous inquirydon't you?"  
  
Duckie stared at the above page and, sure enough, she saw what she had done.  
  
"Ooooopsies!" she yelped.  
  
Bond shook her turban-ized head, "Let's go get Noodlez."  
  
Duckie nodded her agreement, then jumped into a rampaging wheelbarrow (pulling Bond along with her) and they took off to find the Noodle-y one.  
  
Miles away  
  
Noodlez was sleeping. Then! She woke up! But, alasshe dozed off againthen she woke up again! This time it was not to be ruined by falling asleep once more! The squeaky creatures were still hurling things at her but she took no notice. She sniffed at the air. Something was out of place!  
  
"Bogeys at 12 o'clock!" she yelled.  
  
A squirrel jumped onto her shoulder, picking his nose.  
  
"Yea," he squeaked in a squeaky sort of fashion, "well, I got boogeysat 11!"  
  
Noodlez paid no attention to the rodent though, she was staring through the bushes. Her face lit up (no, not like a light bulb) and she promptly ripped the tree from the ground, roots and all, and ran into the underbrush. She stopped when she found a wheelbarrow with two passengers.  
  
"NOODLEZ!" passenger one screamed.  
  
"DUCKIE!" Noodlez returned the greeting.  
  
Duckie leapt from the garden cart and hugged her tree-bearing pal, "Hey! Why didn't you do this in the first place?!" she asked, pointing to the uprooted tree.  
  
Noodlez pondered this for a short moment, "Cos I forgot to tell you! I have baking lessons on Tuesdays!" she replied as the other wheelbarrow passenger climbed out and removed the tree from Noodlez's back with a wave of her wand.  
  
Noodlez stood straight up again.  
  
"BAKING LESSONS IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN SAVING ME?!" Duckie hollered.  
  
Noodlez blinked and the stranger batted both girls around with a large trout.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?!" Noodlez bellowed in a way that made Duckie remember when she had eaten Draco Malfoy's head.  
  
"I," said the new girl, "am BondEvan Bond." Once again, grinning at an imaginary camera.  
  
Noodlez blinked, blinking was an unusual habit she hadshe had noticed that most people don'toh waitno, that was breathingwell anyways, Noodlez had an unusual habit, she just couldn't remember what it was at the moment.  
  
"MOTZART!" she yelled, attracting the confused stares of both Duckie and Bond.  
  
"Well then, someone seems to have an unusual habit--" Bond started.  
  
"OF BLINKING AND BREATHING! I ALREADY KNOW!" interrupted Noodlez, who was now writing down odd little comments about the grass under her feet and the sun that was shining in her handy dandy notebook (OH NO!).  
  
"No" slurred Bond, "actually I was gonna say, an unusual habit of shouting out random composers from the Baroque music era."  
  
"Who-ba-satcha-wah?" questioned Noodlez and Duckie in unison.  
  
"Never mind my awesome brain powerwe still have to decide on our disguises!" Bond stated rather pointedly.  
  
Duckie nodded, but Noodlez didn't understand the whole situation yet.  
  
"Disguises? Oh!"  
  
Noodlez began to jump in circles around the other two and her woodland creature friends came from the bushes and followed suit.  
  
"Eh? What's this?" Bond asked Duckie.  
  
"Well," came the reply from the aptly named Duckie, who quacked about as often as a cockatoo in a rainstorm on a boat in the middle of the Pacific, "either she's doing her I got an idea' danceor I'm supposed to give her this peanut for being a good girl so far"  
  
"What?!" Bond screeched like the brakes of a train heading for downtown Minneapolis, "this is so utterly confusing that I find myself utterly confused!"  
  
"WELCOME TO MY WORLD!" shouted the still-dancing-in-circles Noodlez, "YOU'RE ALL TOO BLIND TO SEE THAT I'M ACTUALLY CALLING UPON THE COSTUME FAIRY OF THE GREAT BEYOND!" she said reverently.  
  
Bond and Duckie stared as a  
  



	4. Fairies and Ron

A/n: Oh my giddy pig's trousers.

Thank you too all the wonderful reviews everyone, you have no idea how it keeps us going. Noodlez and Duckie are also extremely flattered with Mary Mary Quite Contrary and her sister for being fans and making T-shirts. Noodlez had an extra bag of Oreos to celebrate.

It has been too log since an update and for that I am terribly sorry. Busy bumble bees we are and time is money. But here it is at long last, Chapter 4!

Disclaimer:

Bond: We don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters, or their wonderful world of magic--

Duckie: --even though we would love to say we did--

Bond: --and we occasionally find ourselves sucked into the fantasies--

Duckie: --it just isn't true, so we still own nothing...

Bond: And we are not responsible for anything either...

Both look to where Noodlez is busy mounting the decapitated heads of Wormtail and Bellatrix Lestrange on the wall

Bond: Well, ok, we ARE responsible for not keeping our friend on a leash...

Duckie: But THAT jerks thumb at Noodlez and the trophy heads was well worth letting her out of the straight jacket for an hour!

Chapter Four:

[scene: believe it or not, I almost forgot to put this in here this time! Oopsie! Well, the scene's the same, so I guess it doesn't matter. Continue reading!]

....fat hairy man with his hairy belly hanging over his too-tight pants appeared out of nowhere. Duckie noticed that he had tiny wings on his back. Bond (.....Evan Bond.) noticed that it looked like he had not shaved since yesterday morning. Noodlez noticed that one of her little woodland friends was purple with blue polka dots, and began to wail at the indignity of the world that she should be such good friends with someone who had "Purple Skin and Blue Polka Dot Disease". Duckie decided to find out who the hairy dude was, while Bond (......Evan Bond.) decided to comfort Noodlez.

"Who are you?" Duckie asked the man while Bond (.......Evan Bond.) handed Noodlez a bag of Oreos and Noodlez sat down promptly and ate the whole bag before remembering that her stomach could not digest plastic (she'd forgotten to take the cookies out of the bag).

"My name is Fairy," said the man. "Costume Fairy," he added, grinning at an imaginary camera.

"HEY!" shouted Bond (......Evan Bond.) at Fairy Fairy.). "THAT'S MY TRADEMARK, YOU DIRTY ROTTEN TRADEMARK STEALER!" Bond (.......I'm getting tired of this so I'll stop now.) then jumped on top of Fairy and the two were immersed in an interesting battle, in which they were both fighting over the imaginary camera. Noodlez was rolling on the ground, choking on her tongue because she'd suddenly forgotten how to swallow, and Duckie was wishing she had some help. As if on cue.......

"DUCKIE!" someone shouted. Duckie looked over her shoulder and saw........

"RON!"

She ran over to him and threw her arms around him in a big hug.

"It's good to see you, Duckie," Ron said. "Hogwarts is quite boring without you and Noodlez."

"I've missed you too!" said Duckie, wiping away her happy tears and releasing Ron. "I've been getting so depressed about it that I've been sleeping in bowls of soup over it! I missed you and Harry and Hermione so much!"

Just then, Duckie realized that two of her friends were missing. "Where ARE Harry and Hermione?" she asked, worried that they might need rescuing.

"They're back at Hogwarts, telling anyone who asks that I'm in the bathroom," Ron explained. "Now, I'll explain what's going on at Hogwarts as soon as we help Noodlez and.......who's that other girl with the turban on her head?"

"Bond.........Evan Bond," said Duckie while Ron gave her a quizzical look. "Don't ask," she added.

So Duckie rushed over to Noodlez and showed her, slowly, using no words over three syllables, how to swallow properly, and Ron ran over to Fairy and Bond and told them that if they couldn't settle the fight over the imaginary camera, he'd cut it in half with some imaginary giant scissors and they could each keep one half.

"NO!" shouted Evan Bond. "I couldn't bear to see the imaginary camera get chopped into two where it could no longer capture my turban-ish face on screen. Let the fat dude take it!"

"All right then, since Bond...Evan Bond likes the camera enough to not see it get chopped in half, she may keep it," settled Ron.

"But you would've given it to her anyway because without it the story wouldn't be as funny!" whined Costume Fairy.

"I know," said Ron with a grin.

"Fine, then I'm not going to help you with my excellent fashion sense and disguise wardrobe!" said the fairy.

He stuck out his tongue and with a snap of his toes he was gone.

"Great," Duckie muttered darkly. "Now how are we going to go to Hogwarts if we can't disguise ourselves?"

"What's going on at Hogwarts anyway?" asked Noodlez, staring at her fingers and wondering how the fingernails stayed attached and didn't fall off and plumet to their falling death on the very hard ground.

"Well," said Ron, "Draco Malfoy's ghost had joined forces with Mr. Filch and........it's too awful to explain."

He buried his face in his hands and Evan Bond placed a comforting arm on his shoulders.

"Never fear!" she said. "For Bond........Evan Bond, is here!" She grinned at the imaginary camera.

"You know," said Ron looking at Bond skeptically, "I have a feeling I'm going to regret not chopping up that imaginary camera with my imaginary giant scissors."

"You know it!" said Bond with a grin that plainly said "Yes, I am wearing a turban on my head and I am proud to be doing so!" even if she didn't voice her feelings aloud.

"The school must be unusually clean and tidy!" shouted Noodlez in disgust as Ron nodded his head in agreement.

"And evil! Don't forget about when we read Umbridge's diary and she told us about the affair she was having with Mr. Filch!" Duckie joined in as Ron also agreed with her.

"And without any imaginary cameras! Because I have the only one in existence!" said Bond (.....Evan Bond. Sorry, I felt like saying that again!). Ron, though confused about what made Bond so attached to her imaginary camera, also had to agree with that.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?!" shouted Duckie, who could not wait another minute to get back to Hogwarts. "Let's get going!"

"But how will we get there?" asked Noodlez. "And how will we disguise ourselves?"

Everyone stared at her in shock. Noodlez never thought of practical things like methods of transportation to get to Hogwarts and how to disguise themselves since they were no longer allowed on Hogwarts grounds (I'm just joking with you, Noodlez, you know I luv ya! ).

"Well, we can go the way I got here," suggested Ron. "And how was that?" asked the Duck. "I skidooed into that there painting like they do on Blue's Clues," said Ron, pointing to a terribly convenient painting of Hogwarts Castle that was lying on the ground a few feet away.

Noodlez gasped happily and took out her Handy Dandy Notebook. She hugged it close, for it was her most treasured possession.

"And you and Noodlez can dress like Blue and Magenta, and Bond can just go as herself," said Ron, happy with his brain.

"Well that's a crazy idea!" said Bond, hands on her hips in a super hero stance. "So crazy......it just........might..............work!"

So Noodlez disguised herself as Blue (excitedly) and Duckie disguised herself as Magenta (worried that pink was not her color), and everyone began to do the goofy dance the Steve and whatever the hell the new guy's name is on Blue's Clues do and said, "BLUE SKIDOOED! WE CAN TOO!"

There was some goofy music and they found themselves on Hogwarts grounds slightly off-balance just in time to see.............

We'll leave you right here for the moment and don't worry, it won't take nearly as long for the next chapter.

Don't forget to review!


End file.
